cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Beppi The Clown
Beppi The Clown is a boss in Cuphead that is fought in the Carnival Kerfuffle level of Inkwell Isle Two. Description Appearance Beppi is a tall clown with a red and blue clown suit, as well as a collar that has blue and red triangles on the sides with the top of the collar being gray. He also has red and grey face paint as well as a small black top hat. He also has yellow eyes with black pupils, a long red nose, and eyelashes. Personality Beppi is a fun loving and joke cracking clown, making puns whenever the brothers lose to him and constantly smiling and laughing throughout the fight. He is shown to use many carnival tools at his disposal, from bumper cars and balloon animals to carousel horses and roller coasters which solidifies his fun loving nature. Battle Intro Before the battle, Beppi stares at Cuphead and Mugman excitedly before jumping into a bumper car. Phase 1 In this phase, Beppi's primary attack is him riding a bumper car and charging at the players, which prompt them to dash over him. His attack method is somewhat random- he will inch little by little, front to back for a little while, then charge to Cuphead. Above Beppi is a moving row of cardboard ducks with bulls-eye on them that can damage the players if they accidentally bump into them. Occasionally, there will be a duck holding a light bulb. If this duck is shot, it will drop on the ground and create a brief fire. There will be no ducks carrying light bulbs in simple mode. In order to neutralize them, players simply shoot the duck which will make them spin around. Pink colored ducks will occasionally appear for players to parry. After taking enough hits, Beppi will fall off of his bumper car and the battle moves to the next phase. Phase 2 After Beppi falls of the ground from the previous fight, he reappears on a makeshift platform with gas tanks that will inflate him while his head becomes a balloon. His primary attack in this phase is sending out dog-head-shaped balloons with tiny pointy teeth which spawn from the tubes on both sides (3 on the left and 3 on the right) from the platform he is on. These are spawned to attack the players and home to where the players are. Occasionally, pink colored ones will appear for players to parry. Hitpoints = 10/5.3/7 During this phase and onward (except on simple mode), a roller coaster car will be passing by the battle every now and then, acts as a obstacle for players. The roller coaster car will travel through the entire lower portion of the screen, which prompts players to jump onto it. The roller coaster car also has an additional obstacle by having two cars containing passengers, which players have to jump over. The roller coaster car can be seen in the background as it goes up the track. The nose of the roller coaster car is colored pink and can be parried. After Beppi has taken enough hits, his eyes become X's and he is defeated. Then battle moves to the next phase. In expert mode, he summons 2-3 dog-head balloons simultaneously, rather than one after the other. However, the rate of production is lowered. Phase 3 After phase 2, Beppi returns in his normal form riding a horse, which is modeled after a horse from a carousel. He has two primary attacks depending on what color the horse is: *Yellow: The yellow colored horse shoots out a row of yellow colored horseshoes, which reappear later above the player(s) to drop on them. The horseshoes can be avoided by taking advantage of the opening of the row. But if the players are jumping over the roller coaster car while the horse is attacking, they may accidentally get damaged. *Green: The green colored horse shoots out several horseshoes in groups of two that travel in a wave motion to damage the player. One of the horseshoes may be pink and is able to be parried. After taking enough hits, Beppi, along with his horse, is defeated. They disappear and then reappear in the middle of the screen with Beppi falling off again. On Simple difficulty, he simply stays on his horse, and the battle ends. The roller coaster speed is now the speed of the player's walking. Since the simple mode fight has no roller coaster, Beppi can lower his horses closer to the ground, so low that the yellow horse attack can only be dodged by crouching down. In expert mode, the yellow horse's horseshoes fall after much less of a delay, and the green horse produces 3 horseshoes in a group instead of 2. Final Phase After falling off from the previous phase, Beppi reappears once again, laughing maniacally, as a carousel which spawns platforms from the roof. His primary form of attack is him summoning four green penguin-like creatures from his mouth. Each of these creatures will conjure up a baseball and shoot at where the players are, but at 13 HP they can be killed quite easily, or will be destroyed the next time the roller coaster drives across the screen. Combined with the roller coaster car, which is faster and has more cars occupied by the passengers, it can be quite a hassle for players to avoid both the roller coaster car and penguins at the same time while they have to focus on shooting at Beppi. After he has taken enough shots, Beppi is defeated with the victory screen showing him broken apart and the inside of his mouth being the entire inside of the main pillar. Gallery beppi bouncing.gif|Beppi bouncing on his horse. Clown.png|''Beppi's intro sprite'' Bumper cars.png|''Phase 1 sprite'' Trivia * Beppi was the third Carnival boss to be revealed right before Baroness Von Bon Bon. * Beppi The Clown may have been inspired by Koko the Clown of the Betty Boop cartoons and possibly Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''where Koko appears in his black and white form when coming in to work at Maroon Cartoons and again in color form near the end. Koko was the only animated clown at the time during the 1930s that would have inspired Beppi. * Beppi's name is a reference to Tito Beppi, a clown portrayed by Lon Chaney in the 1928 film ''Laugh, Clown, Laugh. * Beppi's actions when he jumps into his car and try to ram the player is similar to the actions done by Sweet Tooth from the Twisted Metal ''series. * In an early build made for Conan O'Brien's ''Clueless Gamer, he was one of the playable bosses. Also, the fourth phase of the boss appeared as the second phase, and the cars seemed to go little slower than normal in this build of the game. * His 3rd Phase death quote is a pun on Charley horse, a muscle spasm that occurs commonly in legs. It might also refer to one of Shari Lewis' characters in terms of name. * When riding his horse during phase 3 on the left side of the screen, Beppi's colors will be on the opposite sides of his body. For example, his grey-white face paint is now on the left side of his face. On his third phase death screen, however, the colors are back to normal. ** The opposite applies to his first phase, where his colors are correct during the fight but swapped in the death screen. * Oddly Beppi's horse makes sounds similar to that of a donkey rather than a "neigh". * The horse Beppi is riding bears a slight resemblance to Horace Horsecollar, a character from the Mickey Mouse cartoons. * At the end of Beppi's third phase, before he falls off his horse and transforms into his final form, his cries sound very high pitched, along with his scream and laugh, but disturbingly enough, he makes the sound of a little girl laughing or crying as he is sobbing. * Beppi's crying may reference to that of Cypher Zohar from Silhouette Mirage, after Har removed his/her fake memories. *The balloon dogs in the second phase resemble Pluto, Mickey Mouse's pet dog. *The background for Beppi's fight resembles Pleasure Island from Disney's Pinocchio. *During the first three phases of his fight, Beppi's face is colored half red and half white. In his fourth phase, however, his face is colored half red and half blue. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bosses Category:Inkwell Isle 2